The Temptress
by tomfeltonsgirl
Summary: Ginny has changed and her family just cant understand why, so she finds some one who will.
1. The Plan

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything you recognize **

Ginny sat in her room at 1:00 am thinking of all the ways she could castrate Ron, the annoying thing that smelled of something foul that people called her brother. It's not that he did anything to her to piss her off it was just the plain and simple fact that she couldn't stand to be around him and the two idiots he followed around that he called friends, Harry and Hermione. They would always try to engage her in conversation but she would just walk away rolling her eyes at anything they said to her, what part of "I don't want to talk to you!" did they not understand. And that is why Ginny locked herself in her room, it was the night before the start of her fifth year and Ginny couldn't be happier she would be going back to school where she could just be herself, she didn't have to act like the innocent little child that she had to be when she was at home in fact Ginny was anything but innocent, she had an attitude that the dark lord would be proud of and looks to die for, she had long since ditched the famous Wesley hair for long wavy auburn locks, she stood 5'7 and had brown eyes that you could probably get lost in, with a figure to kill for, Ginny was the resident school vixen. Ginny finally gave up and fell asleep at 3:00 am only to be awoken four hours later.

"Ginevra, get up we have to leave for the Hogwarts express in 45 minuets!" called her mother from the bottom of the stairs.

Ginny slowly crawled out of bed and walked across the room to her closet and pulled out a black skirt and green halter top slipping them on over a very risqué bra and panty set, she sat down in front of her vanity pulling her hair up into a pony tail and curing the two strands of hair that framed her face, she applied her lip gloss, eyeliner, mascara, and eye shadow. Ginny's complexion was perfect therefore there was no need for cover up. Slipping into her black stiletto heels she turned to look in the mirror. Smacking her lips she whispered one word

"Perfect"

Grabbing her trunk she headed downstairs and straight out to the ministry cars, she did not want to talk to the bubbling idiots she called her family , because they would only try and convince her that her out fit was far to revealing for a young lady and in all honesty she was in no mood to deal her family telling her she looked like a slut in the nicest way they could possibly muster. Soon everyone was in the cars and they were off to the station, a sigh of relief came from Ginny when the cars pulled into the station. Walking with her family was hell. the glares from her brother and his friends and the worried looks from her parents did nothing for her mood and to top it off her mother just had to pull her aside after they were through the wall to initiate ehat had become a mother daughter ritual between them, it went something like this.

"Ginny, I understand that you are trying to find yourself, but that doesn't mean you need to dress like…" her mother paused and was about to finish when Ginny held up her hand

"One thing you need to understand is that this is who I am weather you like it or not and I am not going to change because you are uncomfortable, now if you will excuse me mother I have a train to catch." Pulling her truck behind her she got onto the train, Ginny soon found an empty compartment, put her trunk away and sat down. Who the hell does she think she is? Ginny sat deep in thought and didn't even

hear someone enter the compartment until she felt the spot next to her sink indicating that someone had sat next to her. Ginny looked up and silver eyes were met with brown eyes

"So what was that all about with your mother?" Draco asked with curiosity

"Oh the usual, 'please stop dressing like a harlot' you know I don't know when they are going to get it through their heads that this is who I am." She laid her head on his shoulder.

"They may never get it Ginevra."

"So are we going through with what we planned?" Ginny said cocking her head to look up at him.

"I never said we weren't, so what gave you the idea that we weren't"

Just then Pansy Parkinson, and Blasie Zambini entered the compartment

Ginny immediately jumped up and gave her friends hugs

"I missed you guys so much over the summer, how was your guys summers?"

"See Blaise we were missed, and you thought she would have forgotten about us in only a few short months!"

"Well we have only been friends for 4 months and even then it was totally in secret!" Blaise whined

Ginny could only laugh and Draco just looked at Blaise like he was insane.

The four friends continued to talk through out the rest of the train ride and laughed about Ginny's stories about the "dream team" and Pansy, Draco, and Blaise filled their new friend in on their summers happenings.

"Looks like we are here guys" Ginny said as the train began to slow to a stop

"So we will see you at the sorting ceremony." Draco said addressing Blaise and Pansy

"Okay but what ever you guys have up your sleeve please be careful." Pansy said giving Draco a kiss on the cheek.

Draco and Ginny stayed back for about twenty minuets to ensure that their plan went off with out a hitch, as soon as the first years were sorted into their respective houses and Dumbledore gave his infamous beginning of the year speech Draco looked at Ginny and she grabbed his hand and the doors to the great hall flew open with the wind and in walked Ginevra Wesley and Draco Malfoy she turned towards him and looked into his eyes, and in front of the entire school congregation they shared a most intimate kiss. Braking away she let go of his hand and walked over to her table and Draco to his table, leaving the entire great hall in utter silence. This was going to be a fun year Ginny thought as she turned to look down the table at the shocked threesome.


	2. When good things become better

**Disclaimer: anything you recognize is not mine!**

The alarm clock buzzed in the distance bringing Ginny back to reality from dreamland letting out a long sigh she heaved her blankets to the side and slid out of bed and walked over to her truck pulling out her modified school robes no longer did they hit the knee but stopped mid-thigh the shirt was a lot more form fitting and then of course her black stiletto heels she grabbed the garments and walked into the bath room to take a shower. A long shower was exactly what she needed to clear her head and think about what happened the night before, the look of pure horror and disgust that resided on Hermione harry and Ron's face was too priceless Ginny let out a laugh and stepped out of the shower who was greeted my lavender brown

"Slut" lavender sneered

"You shouldn't insult yourself like that lav, it's not good for your psyche" Ginny paused "even if it is true!"

Walking out of the bathroom and back to her bed she slipped into her skirt pulled on her leggings and buttoned her shirt put her tie on loosely and slid into her heels looking at the mirror she flicked her wand and her hair was now is ringlets that feel down her back and her makeup was done to perfection, pleased with what she saw she grabbed her bag and proceeded to the great hall. Along the way she was greeted with longing looks of mixed emotions, some were anger, others jealousy , and most were envy. She didn't care what they thought she was happy and that's all that mattered. Sitting down at the table she glanced over at other side of the great hall and noticed that Draco had not yet arrived to breakfast. Just as she had buttered her croissant McGonagall came up to her handed her, her time table and left. Looking down she found what seemed to be a pretty difficult year ahead of her.

DADA/ Slytherins

Potions/Hufflepuff

COMC/ Hufflepuff

Divination/Ravenclaw

Runes/Ravenclaw

Transfiguration/Slytherin

Free Period

Charms/Slytherin

Herbology/Ravenclaw

HOM/Slytherin

MS/ Hufflepuff

Arithmancy/Ravenclaw

She then noticed she had a free period which made her extremely happy and it just happened to be after lunch this defiantly would prove to be a very interesting year! As soon as the thought left he head. Her mothers owl dropped a howler right onto her plate 'well that didn't take long' thought Ginny. Grabbing the letter she opened it and out spewed her mothers voice

"GINEVERA ANNE WEASLEY HOW DARE YOU DISGRACE THIS FAMILY, WE HAVE HAD ENOUGH OF THIS CHILDISH GAME THAT YOU ARE PLAYING, FRATERNIZING WITH A MALFOY, HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO OUR FAMILY HAVE WE NOT TAUGHT YOU GOOD VALUES AND EDICATE. WELL THIS IS WHERE YOU FATHER AND I DRAW THE LINE YOU ARE HEAR BY DISOWNED FROM THE WAESLEY FAMILY, PERHAPS THE MALFOYS WILL TAKE YOU IN!"

With that the howler burst into flames and she could feel a hand on her shoulder, she looked up into the eyes of her boyfriend and calmly said "I'm finally free" she stood and he grabbed her around the waist and twirled her around as they both laughed

"Come sit with me love" Draco said pulling her toward his table.

But she stopped him pulling him out of the hall she pushed him up against a wall and started to ravage is neck and then moved to his lips and eventually she was the one pinned to the wall with her legs wrapped around his waist.

"Oh my god you two need to get a room that is so disgusting!" Pansy walked up to the couple and flicked her black hair behind her.

"Oh well sorry we couldn't accommodate you Hun, but the wall was just so inviting!" Ginny started to giggle until she heard

"You are a slut Ginny I can't believe you, I am so glad you are not my sister anymore." She turned around and saw her former brother and just smirked at hit

"Oh no need to be jealous, just because you haven't figured out how to get that chastity belt off of Hermione doesn't mean you get to torment the ones who are actually enjoying their sex lives!"

Ginny grabbed Draco's hand and pulled him out into the courtyard and down to the lake conjuring a blanket she sat down on it and motioned for Draco to sit down. He sat down next to Ginny and she placed her head in his lap. Draco soon started to stroke her hair and off handedly started to talk about her last name

"So what are you going to do about your last name thing, seeing how you don't have one any more!"

"I haven't really had the time to think about it now have I love?"

"You know you could always take my last name if you wanted to, I mean I wouldn't mind!"

"Draco I don't know if that is such a good Idea, you know with the whole people hate me thing."

"Okay but if you change your mind just let me know and it will be done!"

She looked up at him and realized in that moment that she was seriously starting to fall in love with Draco Malloy and there was nothing she could or wanted to do to stop it.

"Oh shit! I am going to be late for defense against the dark arts, and I don't think that detention on my first day back at school would be a very nice way to start the year!"

Ginny raced off to her class leaving Draco to contemplate the thought of his red headed vixen.


	3. The worst first day ever

Ginny ran the entire way up to the fifth floor to her defense against the dark arts class slowing down as she neared the classroom she realized she was late 'oh this is going to be great ' Ginny thought to her self. Pulling on the door handle to the classroom, she entered

"Miss Weasley, please do not make a habit of being late to my class because we will be spending far too much time together if you do, my time could be much better spent shampooing my hair. Now please find a seat!" Snape drawled

"yes sir" finding a seat next to a fifth year slytherin girl who had long brown hair and a nice body with bright blue eyes, she recognized the slytherin but didn't know her, Ginny pulled out the Text book and started to work on the assignment half way through the lesson the girl Ginny was sitting next to decided to introduced herself

"Hi my name is Gwendolyn Dabney, but everyone just calls me Gwen." Gwen extended her hand, taking it Ginny replied "Ginevra Weasley, but everyone just calls me Ginny." Ginny said. Going back to her assignment she heard Snape say that class was dismissed handing in her parchments, corking her ink bottle and putting her book in her bag, she went to stand.

"Miss Weasley, may I see you at the front please"

Ginny inwardly groaned it was just like Snape to make her late to her next class

"Yes professor Snape?"

"Miss Weasley you will have detention with me for a week starting tonight after dinner please be here on time or I will have to make your detention longer! You are dismissed"

Ginny raced to her potions class, to Ginny it seemed she had been racing to all her classes today, but then again she had only had one class. As she rounded the corner she ran into someone not bothering to stop to see if the person was okay she just muttered an apology. almost there and with a minuet to spare. Entering the classroom and on time she sat down at the desk nearest to the back. Slughorn came in and she zoned out of the lesson thinking of her present situation with her last name weather or not she should take Draco up on his offer or not. Ginny really did not think it was a good idea. But could a person just not have a last name she would have to ask Draco if that was possible. Making her way out of the class and onto care of magical creatures, that class came and went along with the rest of her classes that day and then it was off to dinner. Sliding in next to Draco she wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a kiss.

"Hey babe, how were your classes?" Ginny asked Draco.

"They were fine, I mean that nothing really exciting happened, how were yours?" Draco replied.

"Oh well, lets see I was late to DADA and that resulted in detention for a week with Snape, I made a new friend, I have more homework then I will probably have time to complete and I have to meet with Dumbledore tomorrow after lunch, so I think my year so far is going just splendidly."

"Wait so you already have detention and professor Dumbledore wants to talk to you? Wow I wonder what you did babe?"

"I don't know but I am really tired and just want to go to bed, but no I get to go serve one of five detentions after dinner!"

"Oh well I guess you should get going."

"Yeah I should, see you in the common room?"

"Sure babe, and remember he's not as bad as he seems!"

Ginny gave Draco a peck on the lips and left the great hall, little did she know that a certain threesome were watching her.

As Ginny entered the classroom she walked over to professor Snape's desk and looked at him

"I am here professor."

Snape looked up from the papers on his desk, and then motioned for her to put her things down

"Today Miss Weasley you will be grading the proficiency tests that were given today, I have already taken yours out of the pile, here is the key please get started! When you are done you may leave"

Ginny looked at the stack of papers there had to be at least 300 papers, Ginny started, coming across papers that were illegible, torn in-half, I mean what did these kids do to these test. As she neared the end of the pile she yawned and looked at her watch, it was 10:00pm. Ginny quickly finished grading and then grabbed her things and left. Upon entering the common room she did not find Draco and assumed that he had gone to bed, she decided then that it was time to crawl into the warmth of her blankets and welcome the dreams that would consume her mind.

**_Next Week On The Temptress:_**

_When she walked into the great hall after care of magical creatures, she looked over at the slytherin table and saw Gwen and Draco talking about something, she sauntered over to the table and sat right in between them_

_"So what are my best friend and boyfriend talking about?" Ginny questioned_

_"Oh, just the Quidditch match that is coming up in a week we were discussing strategy!" Gwen replied_

_'Oh that's right Gwen's on the Quidditch team, how could she forget?' Ginny thought_

**Authors Note:**

I will try and update once a week but I have a pretty chaotic life and that may not happen as you can tell! But I will try my best I will not abandon this story, that is one thing I do promise it just may take me while to update.


	4. The girl shall set us free

**thank you to snowfire81 for their continued revewing abilities lol**

**Dedicated to: Snowfire81**

**From now on I will be doing a dedication to the person who I think made the best reveiw and person who wins will get their name mentioned and will get to read the new chapter 24 hours before I post it!**

The Hogwarts grounds were littered with leaves that had fallen from the trees, the lake was beginning to frost, and Ginny Weasley was desperately trying to study in the comfort of her common room, but of course no one could stop staring at her like she had grown a parasitic head and was about to eat everyone that surrounded her. And not that she minded but it was quite distracting. Sighing in frustration she picked up her parchments and books looked around the room and exited the room but not before yelling at every person with in ear shot

"CAN A GIRL NOT STUDY IN PEACE WITH OUT BEING TREATED LIKE SHE WAS POSSESED?"

leaving the common room Ginny headed for Gwen's room, over the passing months her and Gwen had become quite close and its not like she had totally forgotten about pansy and Blaise but they were up to their own things, and she really liked having someone in the same year as her to talk to, Gwen understood what it was like to have your families beliefs pushed onto you, her parents were part of the dark lords inner circle and she was not allowed to come home when they were playing host to the dark lord, just to make sure that their daughter didn't accidentally overhear or see anything that may be potentially harmful to their cause, if Gwen said anything that went on in their home to the wrong people, it could mean total disaster for the Dark Lord. Gwen was supposed to join their ranks come her seventeenth birthday and she was a little apprehensive about the whole thing. On one hand she believed in there because but on the other hand she didn't think that killing people was the way to go about promoting their cause. If anything Gwen thought it would turn people off. And because her parents had more galleons than the minister himself she was given private rooms in the south tower, and that is where Ginny was headed this fine evening, as Ginny approached the portrait hole which held a portrait of a Sphinx perched on a rock, the Sphinx stood and bowed its head.

"Hello Miss Ginevra, may I have the password."

"Potente"

The portrait hole swung open and Ginny walked into Gwen's common area, seeing Gwen curled up on her sofa with a book Ginny walked over and sat next to her

"I can't believe that they can't just leave me alone!"

At this point Gwen had looked up from her book and started to laugh

"What may I ask is so funny?"

"Oh just the fact that you were here yesterday, and the day before that, and the day before that, and oh yeah the day before that! So what did they do this time?"

"They just keep staring at me, I can't get any of my homework done, do you mind if I stay here and do my work?"

"No, not at all." Gwen turned back to her book and then looked up again

"Ginny don't you have a prefect meeting tonight!"

Ginny had totally forgotten about the prefect meeting, Ginny had only been prefect for about two and a half months and really, she didn't mind the patrolling but the 3 hour meetings every week were starting to get on her nerves. Ginny remembered the meeting she had with Dumbledore like it was yesterday

**FLASHBACK**

_Ginny walked up to the gargoyle and said the password walked up the stairs and knocked on the door waiting for permission to enter._

_"Come in Miss Weasley" Dumbledore said from the other side of the door._

_Ginny entered the circular room and sat down in the chair nearest to the desk looking at the knickknacks placed in odd spots around the room, noticing one object in peculiar. It was a glass ball with etchings on its surface and Italian written on the front 'il ragazza con il potere testamento libero ci di tutto quelli chi non meritevole.' Ginny had no idea what it meant but before the professor could come into the room she grabbed it and put the small ball into her bag. What ever it was she was going to figure it out. At that moment Dumbledore walked into the room sat down at his desk_

_"You may not know Miss Weasley but one of our girl prefects has fallen ill and won't be back for a while so it seems we are in need of a new prefect. And was wondering if you wanted the job?"_

_Ginny seemed taken aback "well sure professor but how long will she be away?"_

_"Oh just nine months" Dumbledore replied with his usual twinkle in his eye._

_"Okay professor sure I will accept the job."_

**END FLASHBACK**

Ginny left Gwen's room as soon as she finished her charms essay on the long term effects of the over use of the charm wingardium leviosa as she headed towards the meeting room in the west towers someone put their hands over her eyes and whispered "guess who" in her ear

"Blaise?"

"Why would Blaise be putting his hands over your eyes?" the voice sounded hurt.

"Oh Draco I knew it was you the entire time!"

Ginny turned around and kissed him wrapping her arms around his neck Draco deepened the kiss. Ginny moaned and Draco pulled away

"Were going to be late babe."

They entered the room and sat down at the table. Upon the surface was a manila folder with papers in it, upon closer examination of the papers it was a proposal for the winter dance to be held in December, the proposal read as follows

* * *

**When: December 12, 2008**

**Where: Great Hall**

**Time: 9:00pm-10:00pm (4th years & 5th years) 9:00pm-12:00am (6th years & 7th years)**

**Purpose: to celebrate the holidays with one another on a festive note**

* * *

**_Each one of you is to participate in the planning, set up and running of this winter ball. You will pair up with someone and you will be apart of some stage in each part of this ball._**

**_

* * *

_**

After the meeting Draco and Ginny walked back to the common room and curled up on one of the sofas together

"So what do you think about the ball?" Draco asked

"I think I am going to have to find a date!"

There was silence on Draco's part and when Ginny looked at him the look on his face was too priceless.

"Okay well babe I am going to go to bed." Ginny said laughing

Ginny peeled herself away from Draco, and walked up the stairs to her room tucked herself into bed and then let her mind wander to the days events.

The next day was going just splendidly she had gotten all her work done and turned it in her marks were high and life seemed as if it could only get better. When she walked into the great hall after care of magical creatures, she looked over at the slytherin table and saw Gwen and Draco talking about something, she sauntered over to them and sat right in between the two.

"So what are my best friend and boyfriend talking about?" Ginny questioned

"Oh, just the quidditch match that is coming up in a week, we were discussing strategy!" Gwen replied

'Oh that's right Gwen's on the quidditch team, how could she forget?' Ginny thought I mean she was the best chaser the quidditch team had seen in decades, she never missed!

"Oh I see I feel so left out."

"Ginny you don't even like quidditch." Draco said putting his arm around her waist.

"Well maybe if you would show me sometime then maybe I could understand, and then I would enjoy it more!" Ginny huffed

"Okay Ginny what ever you say." Gwen replied

"I will meet you in the common room after my detention tonight but right now I need to go to the library I need to do some research on something."

Ginny walked away from the table and out of the great hall. Turning left towards the library.

**A/N:** please reveiw I need to know what you guys think. is it to much in such a short time?? I need to know


	5. Secrets Reveiled

Weeks had passed since the day she had gotten the howler from her mother and Christmas was fast approaching, and with no where to go she opted to stay at Hogwarts to study for her O.W.L's. Ginny's mind lately had been else where she was not all too concerned with her studies, which for Ginny was unusual. As Ginny walked down the hall her mind began to wander to her best friend Gwen, lately it seemed that Gwen was distant and quite when she was around; she was worried about her, especially when she had found out that she was to go home and learn how to "serve" the dark lord over Christmas break. Her mother had thought it necessary for a lady of the house to know such important things such as how he likes his tea, and how to address him and such, Ginny thought the whole thing to be quite absurd. Draco soon slipped into her mind, their relationship was in her mind exhilarating, he was sweet, caring and everything a great boyfriend should be, but something was missing, she couldn't help but wonder if he was seeing someone else behind her back. Which caused her mind to drift to the blonde she had seen him walking with, and how they flirted shamelessly with each other she had know the blonde to be a Ravenclaw name Jenna Hugor a pureblood with a reputation to get around. Ever since then Ginny had kept to herself, trying to convince herself that nothing was going on, Draco was just too considerate to do such a thing to her, but then again, was he? As Ginny found herself at the library she walked in heading to the very back corner that had become her new place to hide when she just need to get away from everything. Sitting down at the table she heaved her bag onto the table and turned towards the mystical objects and artifacts section of the library, after weeks of looking for something on the little ball she had snatched from the headmasters library, she had come up empty handed but she refused to give up if there was some information on this ball she seemed so attracted to it had to be here somewhere, so she kept looking. It was on this day that Ginny grabbed a book titled Index of prophesized artifacts. The book its self was fairly small in size and seemed to have accumulated about 90 years of dust. Taking the book back to her table she opened it to the back looking for anything on glass balls, she found at the very bottom of the page a listing that seemed to fit what she had been looking for, Glass Ball of Hope, Pg. 275. Turning to page 275 she hoped that she would finally get some answers. On the page was a drawing of a glass ball with etchings on the side that seemed to match those on the ball she had, so she read

The ball of hope was said to prophesize a girl with red hair and a fiery temper would free us all from the dark, although none know what it means several artifact experts from the ministry have examined the ball and know one thing in order for the prophecy to be carried out the ball must emit a golden light and the only way the ball will glow is once the girl is no longer innocent, once this happens the girl is ready to fulfill her destiny, until the ball thinks the girl is ready it will not glow, even If she has lost her innocence. One thing is for certain whoever the prophesized girl is she has a very daring task ahead of her. Ministry officials have not seen this type of magic in over 300 years and expect that what ever the task ahead may be it will not be an easy one. Experts also believe the ball to date back to 230 A.D it has not been seen since 1670 during the battle of Gordania. Most believe the ball to gone forever, lost to the sands of time, but only time it will tell.

Ginny sat back in her chair, was she the prophesized girl, and if so what did it mean when it said she had to be innocent, Ginny couldn't put anymore thought into it as she then glanced at the clock on the wall and swore under her breath, she was going to be late for her dinner date with Draco, putting the book into her bag Ginny stood up brushed herself off and headed for the lake.

As soon as Ginny reached the lake she was there was table for two set up with candles and flowers. Standing there in a button down shirt and slacks was a devilishly handsome Draco Malfoy, walking up she dropper her bag on the ground and wrapped her arms around his neck, instantly forgetting the thought of his assumed infidelity. Kissing his lips she looked him in the eye

"Have I told you lately how much I love you?" Ginny asked with a slight laugh in her voice

"No you haven't but I like to hear it when you do say it." Draco said as he pulled out her chair

With a flick of Draco's wand light beautiful music filled the air and the candles sprang to life illuminating the table in a pretty orange glow. He sat down as snapped his fingers. Just then a pop was heard and dobby was there looking positively pleased with himself.

"Young master Malfoy called dobby?"

"Yes I did dobby thank you for being so prompt I was wondering if you could bring us dinner down here by the lake."

"Oh dobby is always pleased to help young mater Malfoy, what would you like?"

"A filet minion and lobster with a side of rice for two please."

With a pop dobby was gone leaving Draco and Ginny to talk about what was going on in their lives lately

"So Ginny I have heard from Gwen that you have been falling behind on your studies and seem to co-habitat her private rooms more and more these days. Is everything alright?" Draco asked with concern in his voice.

"not really I have been having some things I have just been thing about lately you know worrying about Gwen and trying to figure out my whole last name thing, at the same time trying to keep up with my studies all the while I have to watch my back every second of everyday. I am a little stressed!"

"you know you don't have to worry about Gwen she has a lot of people looking out for her and as for your whole last name thing my offer still stands, you would never go with out and would have the Malfoy name to back you up if you ever need it, as for your studies all I can say is not to let people get to you so much, and if you ever need a place to say you can always come to my private rooms, I don't mind"

At that moment dobby arrived back with dinner the rest of dinner was in silence enjoying the food. After dinner Draco stood and walked around the table offering Ginny his hand, she accepted and stood as well; they walked to the waters edge and sat down. Ginny laid her head against his shoulder as they watched the sun go down. She looked him in the eyes and kissed him soundly on the lips, Life in that moment seemed to be perfect; nothing could make her feel like Draco was being unfaithful. Because at this moment he wasn't.


End file.
